Harry Gets A Training Bra
by rupertsgrl
Summary: Hermione welcomes Harry into the world of womenhood:>


" So why are we gathered here in the girl's restroom right before the Quidditch match starts?" asked one  
  
of the girls. " Yeah, you know who will be there," said another girl. " That why you're here I wanted to know if any of you know a spell that could make my boobs bigger to make Harry like me." As Harry was walking down the corridor to the Quidditch field he decided to take a peek into the girl's room. While Ginny was casting this spell it accidentally hit the bathroom mirror and bounced of and hit Harry well in the chest. " Ouch maybe I shouldn't have eaten all those buttered popcorn jelly beans," Harry said " Oh dang it its almost time for the match!"  
  
" Wow! That was a lot of fun wasn't it Harry," Oliver said. " Oooooo I don't feel so good." " Whats the matter Harry." " Ooooo my chest hurts really bad, maybe I just need some rest." " Alright, Harry I'll see you tomorrow at practice." The next morning Harry woke up the pain still in is chest he woke up walked to his mirror in the bath- room where his glasses were laying and then he noticed....... " OMG!" Harry screamed. 15 minutes later Harry walked down to the Great Hall to catch up with Hermione. " Hermione, Hermione," as he yelled trying to catch up with her. " Hey Harry what's up," Hermione asked. " I never thought I ask you this in my whole life but.will you take me shopping?" " Sure..why not what do you need?" " Well do you really want to know?" " Yeah it'd be nice." " Well for some weird reason they grew." At that moment Hermione looked down at Harry's lower pants area. " Ewe, disgusting I really didn't want to know that!" " Ewe your disgusting that's not what I meant, I meant I grew hills." " Hills?" " What are you talking about?'' Hermione asked. " You know bouncy-bouncies?" " What the hell are you talking about?" " Man, do you not know anything for some stupid idiotic paranoia reason I'm growing boobs!" " Ha! Is this some sick minded joke to get you into Victoria Secret," Hermione asked. " No I'm serious wanna see," Harry said. Harry was wearing no shirt under some stupid sweatshirt with some stupid team from a state that's really proud of its corn. " OMG! you do have....Hills!( and ooo la la look at that six pack) " Thanks Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Harry and Hermione the next day walk into the wonderful world of hoochie mama bras and panties. (well that's what Harry thinks anyways.) " Hello welcome to Victoria Secret how may I help you?" asked the clerk. " Yes, I would like to know where your bras are," Hermione asked. " Back there by the thong underwear,'' the lady said while pointing to the back area. " Herm why did you ask the lady when you've only been here a thousand times?" " Well Harry I'm just so proud of you getting your first bra, and just to tell you this is exactly what I would do if I had a deformed son needing his first bra," as she walked away snickering.  
  
As the walked up to the wonderful world rack of bras they had one problem. "Harry," Hermione said " They only have one more bra left.'' " What kind is it?" Harry asked. " Well its black...lacy and...." " And what?" " Well on the bra it says Playboy and Sexy." " No way, you're kidding!" " Sorry to break your bubble but that's the one you have to try on."  
  
" But Harry we have to see if it fits your bouncy-bouncies(snicker). " Wait I have an idea," Harry said. " What?" Hermione asked. " Do you know any spells about removing any unwanted body parts?" " No sorry we haven't learned about that in Charms yet." " That's great, but now their starting to hurt because I don't have enough support so I guess I'll try it on.'' " Thanks Harry you being really mature about this, the dressing room is back there do you want me to go with you?" " That's all right." " Hold on Harry," Hermione said while pulling Harry back towards her. "You will tell me when your period starts right?" Hermione said giggling. " Shut Up!!" yelled Harry. " Harry are you sure you haven't started your period because it sounds like someone's PMS'ing." Then Harry just stormed off toward the dressing room.  
  
After about a good 20 minutes have passed Harry finally comes out. " What the hell took you so long?" " I thought the bra made me look my boobs look flatter," Harry said kinda down. " OMG!" Hermione said " Let's just go check out." " Did you find everything okay?" asked the clerk. " Yes, Thank you, " Hermione said. " Would you like this gift wrapped?" " No thanks," Hermione said. " Well who is this cute little thing going to a best friend?" as she was ringing it up. "No." " Cousin." "No." "So whom is it going to?" " You really don't wan to know." " Go ahead tell me," said the clerk. " You probably won't believe me." " Try me." Harry just stood there sweating to death.  
  
Hermione leaned towards the clerk's ear and whispered, " Its for him." "OMG! Hermione the hell did you tell her that!" Harry said annoyed. " Oh, Harry stop being a worry wart." "Here's your package have a nice day," as the clerk handed it to Harry. " Thank you."  
  
Harry and Hermione started leaving when..... " Oh my gosh Harry I forgot to grab some undies." " Oh great!" Harry said. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand rushing back into the store rushing to the panty area. Right away Hermione was rambling through the panties rack , " Here Harry hold your package." Hermione shoved the package into Harry's stomach. When Hermione shoved the package into Harry a part of the lace fell out so it was hanging out of the bag. 


End file.
